mysticrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja
Ninja are a primarily close-combat class that wears light armour, as in the panel to the right, it often incorporates fishnet. Techniques Shown: * Ninja Vanish: The ability to conjure up a puff of smoke and end up somewhere else nearby. The user must be able to mentally visualise where they are going to end up, and so they are usually limited to line-of-sight movements. * 7 Dragons of the Ninja Apocalypse: An attack with an extremely strong knockback, from the looks of the effects. However, this attack's effects and appearance in actual battle have not been shown as of yet. * Summoning Jitsu: A level 30 Ninja Ability that can summon an animal familiar. Designed to distract an opponent for a few moments. The Animal Familiar summoned through this ability is completely random, except in element, which is selected between Water, Earth or Air by the user and summoned through that element, but all are good at buying the user a few seconds. According to Lourdes, the technique is not used often anymore due to an update that made it cost a significant amount of stamina and have a significant cool-down time. * Mirror Image: No information apart from this technique's name have yet been given. For random guesses, look at the name first. * Zanshin: The state of TOTAL awareness. Incredibly difficult to master because, when it says TOTAL awareness, it means it. In other words, users can easily suffer from a sensory overload while attempting this technique, especially if they use it in a crowded area. Wild Guess I wanted to add this in because I want to put this somewhere. Delete it if you see fit, however, readers, please note that I am not one of the authors, I just wanted to put this here and entered other information as compenstation. Anyway, I suspect that some of the Ninja Techniques are Summoner Techniques modified for close-combat. The obvious example is the Summoning Jitsu, which appears to be similar to what I would suspect a low-level summoning skill, excusing the Summoning Circle. I assume that 7 Dragon's summons something that looks something like seven dragons, or seven somethings that look like dragons. Also, Ninja Vanish can be considered to be a summon-self, and Mirror Image might be one of a number of things, from summon illusion-self to summon clone-self. Another theory for Ninja techniques is that they are a hybrid branch based on both Summoner and Mesmerizer techniques. The obvious supporting example for the former has already been stated, but it is likely that a theoretical 'reverse gear' to Mesmerizer techniques can explain the altered version of Ninja Vanish l33t_ninj4 possesses, named Dramatic Entry. As it is stated in l33t_ninj4's entry, Dramatic Entry draws attention to its user, and thus may be based on the Mesmerizer ability to alter his or her opponent's perception. However, the 7 Dragons technique is unlikely to be a Summoner-based ability. Judging simply by the image in question, it is likely a powerful energy-based technique with short range, or even a one-hit weapon buff; in other words, it may be that the technique is nothing more than a last-stand strike much like Blade of the Immortal or the one-use technique Lourdes used while training with l33t_ninj4 when he was harmed during the Kaiser Wyrm battle, entitled 'Anti-Anger Management Ray'. On the other hand, it may be a Summoner-based technique, but based on l33t_ninj4's near-instantaneous use of the technique, it is unlikely; Summoner techniques generally have high stamina cost and extensive necessary preparation. Please enter additional information in the correct spots or here. Category:Classes